


lean on me

by orphan_account



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, cherri is Zone Dad, kobras having a rough time, some description of violence/blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sorry y'all, this isn't great. i don't write angst very well oops. i want more Zone Dad Cherri tho :)
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Show Pony (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> sorry y'all, this isn't great. i don't write angst very well oops. i want more Zone Dad Cherri tho :)

"-and that's all for tonight, motor babies. Stay safe and don't let those ghosts catch you after midnight'," Cherri concluded as he clicked off the broadcast and leaned back into the rickety desk chair. Sometimes he wondered how Dr. D could do this for so long; he could only stand to do it for a few hours at most. Cherri got lost in his thoughts, mulling over future poetry readings and wondering if he'd follow in D's footsteps- doing radio for the rest of his life sounded simultaneously wondrous and exhausting. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts, hearing faint voices accompanied by clacks of skates on the wooden floors. Cherri vaguely remembered Pony telling him that they'd be home tonight after a long run, but they didn't mention bringing someone else along. Not that it bothered Cherri, quite the opposite actually, he missed having more company around. Dr. D was out helping a crew in zone 2, and Newsie had tagged along with him. When Show Pony left on their supply run a few days ago, the radio shack was devoid of life, besides himself. He missed people. 

"Cherri, baby, I'm home!" Show Pony called out, slowly wheeling in with the mystery guest attached to their arm. Cherri turned to see them wander into the recording space, and he couldn't help but smile lightly. Gripping Pony's arm gently was Kobra Kid, limping slightly from his apparent leg injury. Cherri had heard that he'd gotten into a pretty nasty clap a few weeks ago, but he hadn't seen Kobra since then. Kobra gave a small wave and a very tired "Hi Cherri" before leaning against the door frame to stabilize himself further. 

Cherri waved back at him before getting up and stretching. There was an audible crack and pop from his back, and Cherri winced at the dull ache that accompanied it. "Ugh, I'm getting old," he joked to himself. 

He walked over to the entryway and wrapped his arms around Pony tightly. They stayed there for a minute before Cherri let go, giving Pony a quick peck on the lips. "Destroya, how I've missed you," Cherri sighed. They gave him that beautiful smile he'd missed so much, and he melted. It'd only been a few days, but they hadn't been apart that long in a while. 

"Aw babe, I missed you too. I'm glad to be home. That run was a doozy." Pony said, exhaustion creeping into their voice. They turned to Kobra, who had closed his eyes, and asked, "Will you be okay sugar?" 

He just nodded and followed with a tired "Mhm."

"I'll just be down the hall if you need me," they squeezed his hand and skated off to their room for a much-needed nap. 

Cherri turned to Kobra, gently linking their arms together before moving him off the door frame. "C'mon 'Kid, let's sit down." He ushered him lightly towards the big leather loveseat in the corner of the room. They shuffled over slowly, stopping to make sure Kobra's leg was okay before sitting down. Cherri sat first before pulling the younger boy onto his lap, cradling him gently. They sat there in the quiet, just peacefully resting with one another. 

Kobra eventually blinked his eyes open, a small grin forming on his face. "You're comfy," he slurred out as he snuggled in closer to his chest. 

Cherri chuckled and pressed a small kiss onto his forehead. "How you been 'Kid? I know these last few weeks have been pretty rough," he said softly. 

"'S been' 'lright. Leg sucks, but it's better than before. Everyone's fine, still pretty shaken up, though." There were several moments over the last three weeks where they didn't know if Kobra would make it. As Cherri remembered them, he was grateful that nobody had been lost this time. 

"I'm glad. Have you been sleepin' alright?" Cherri questioned. He suspected he knew the answer but asked anyway. 

Kobra's gaze flickered, looking downwards at his hands. "I-" he stopped mid-sentence. He knew that Cherri would know if he lied. He huffed, "not really, too many nightmares." Kobra spoke quietly, as if he was guilty of something. It broke Cherri's heart to see him like this. 

Cherri didn't say anything back, and Kobra understood he was giving him space to say what he needed to- if he needed to. Cherri pulled him closer and delicately stroked his hair. 

There was a comfortable silence for a moment before Kobra took a big, shaky breath. He still hadn't looked back up at Cherri, seemingly trying to hide the pain on his face but failing miserably. He exhaled slowly before speaking. 

"Every- every time I close my eyes, I see them. Except, they're all dead. Party, Ghoul, Jet. I'm left bleeding on the ground, and I can't do anything to help them-" he chokes out before continuing, "I c-can't stop thinking about it. I know everyone's okay but what if it hadn't been. What if-" Kobra stopped, a few tears rolling down his pale cheeks, more of them brimming in his eyes and threatening to spill out. 

"Hey. Hey, it's okay. Everything's alright. It's okay," Cherri cooed softly, hugging Kobra closer to him. It hurt Cherri to see him like this, so torn up. He wished there was more he could do, but Cherri knew all he could do was be there for him. 

Kobra tried to speak again, but all that came out what a cracked whisper before he started to cry. The more Kobra tried to fight the tears, the harder they flowed, with great gasping sobs wracking his chest. Cherri just held time tight, letting him get it all out. Cherri suspected this had been building inside in for weeks until he couldn't contain it anymore. 

Eventually, Kobra's sobs lessened to quiet sniffles, and then to soft, shallow breaths. Cherri knew that he needed his rest, so he carefully maneuvered out of the chair and shifted Kobra in his arms. He carried him down the hall and into his room. He laid Kobra down gently next to Pony, trying his best not to wake either of them. 

Cherri pecked Kobra's forehead before getting changed into his nightclothes, being cautious not to make too much noise.

He crawled under the covers and snuggled in, making sure Kobra was supported but still giving him some space. He relaxed into the mattress, his eyes lulling open and shut, before giving in to the blackness of sleep. 

Just as he was about to drift off, he heard a tiny whisper next to him. 

"Thank you," Kobra mumbled. 

Cherri smiled, his heart twinging with a bittersweet feeling. He hated seeing Kobra in so much pain, but he was so glad that he could be there for him. As Cherri slipped into blissful sleep, he was content and full of so much love. There was nothing more he could want than moments like these. The zones could be harsh sometimes, but having family there makes it a hell of a lot better.


End file.
